Now, Your Body Is Mine?
by ryuubee-chan
Summary: Terjerat di dalam tubuh Uchiha Sasuke membuat Hinata harus menjalani kehidupan layaknya pria itu. Sayangnya, Hinata itu tetaplah Hinata, gadis pendiam yang super polos dan pemalu. Jadi, sepertinya sosok Sasuke yang diperankan oleh Hinata akan terlihat sangat aneh dan out of character. Iya kan?
1. Prolog

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Sasuhina**

 **Genre : Fantasi, Romance(mungkin juga nggak)**

 **Warning : typo, OOC, gaje, abal, tidak sesuai EYD**

 **Summary : Terjerat di dalam tubuh Uchiha Sasuke membuat Hinata harus menjalani kehidupan layaknya pria itu. Sayangnya, Hinata itu tetaplah Hinata, gadis pendiam yang super polos dan pemalu. Jadi, sepertinya sosok Sasuke yang diperankan oleh Hinata akan terlihat sangat aneh dan out of character. Iya kan?**

 **Now, Your Body Is Mine?**

 **Prolog**

 **If you don't like, please don't read**

Hinata Hyuga. Teman pendiamku yang satu itu, sekarang aku benar – benar merindukannya. Oh, aku bukan rindu padanya karena dia pergi ke tempat yang jauh untuk waktu yang cukup lama atau semacamnya. Karena dia jelas – jelas ada disini. Tepat di depanku, sedang memperhatikan pelajaran dengan seksama seperti biasanya. Lalu kenapa aku rindu padanya? Ah, itu karena tiba – tiba saja sosoknya yang manis menghilang dalam waktu semalam. Tidak percaya? Baiklah akan kubuktikan!

"Hinata-chan, sepulang sekolah nanti ajari aku matematika yah? Aku kurang mengerti soalnya." Sekarang kita tunggu reaksinya.

"Tidak." Tolaknya. Kemudian kembali menatap papan tulis di depan sana.

"Tapi nilaiku akhir – akhir ini menurun Hina-chan, jadi kumohon yah?" kukeluarkan jurus puppyeyesnojutsu ku, agar dia setidaknya mau melihatku lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti bergosip ria jika kau ingin nilaimu baik, Haruno!" sudah percaya sekarang?

Sikapnya benar – benar berubah. Bahkan bukan hanya sikapnya saja. Dalam satu malam, semuanya tiba – tiba berubah. Dalam semalam wajahnya yang biasanya polos tanpa riasan apapun sekarang berubah semakin cantik dengan riasan ringan. Dalam semalam seragamnya yang longgar itu berubah menjadi seragam yang begitu ketat, hingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang bahkan kami tidak tahu kalau ternyata sebagus itu. Oh ayolah, gadis mana yang tidak iri saat melihat tubuh Hinata. Dan dalam semalam marganya berubah.

Pagi ini dia datang ke sekolah sebagai murid baru. Berjalan dengan angkuhnya dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hinata Uchiha. What? Apa dia sudah gila atau bagaimana aku juga tidak mengerti. Sungguh, aku sangat bingung dengan keadaannya. Padahal tadi malam saat kami pergi ke hutan bersama – sama keadaannya masih biasa saja. Normal seperti Hyuga Hinata yang kami kenal. Tapi sekarang, entah bagaimana dia bisa melakukan semua perubahan ini dalam satu malam. Bahkan si Ino gendut pun begitu shok melihat perubahan Hinata yang begitu drastis. Apalagj kalau tidak salah Uchiha itu kan pemilik sekolah ini? Apa Hinata menikah dengan Fugaku Uchiha dan jadi begini? Ah, itu tidak mungkin! Konyol sekali malah..

Satu – satunya yang kami curigai adalah mungkin terjadi seuatu padanya tadi malam. Pasalnya dia tiba – tiba menghilang saat kami ke hutan untuk mencari 'tugu takdir'yang diceritakan oleh Naruto. Saat itu kami panik tentu saja. Terlebih kami tidak dapat menemukannya. Dan kami begitu bersyukur ketika Hinata datang ke sekolah dengan keadaan yang baik -setidaknya tidak ada luka fisik-tapi kemudian kami jadi sangat khawatir setelah mengetahui segala perubahan yang terjadi padanya. Kemana Hinata kami yang dulu? Hinata yang ini benar – benar menyebalkan! Kami-sama, kumohon kembalikanlah Hinata yang dulu. Kalau dia begini, siapa yang akan mengajariku matematika dan fisika yang susahnya minta ampun itu? Arrrrrgghh!

 **TBC** **A/N : ini apaan hani juga gak tau...hiks yang jelas hani kepikiran ajah buat nulis fic gaje ini.. Huaaaaaa.. tapi ini masih prolog dari sudut pandangnya Sakura yah..heuheu maafin karena gak menarik atau gak seru gitu.. Hani cuman lagi iseng ajah.. Hani harap ada yang baca dan sukur kalau suka yah? Mohon bantuannya. Review yah.. See you next chap!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Sasuhina**

 **Genre : Fantasi, Romance(mungkin juga nggak)**

 **Warning : typo, OOC, gaje, abal, OC, tidak sesuai EYD**

 **Summary : Terjerat di dalam tubuh Uchiha Sasuke membuat Hinata harus menjalani kehidupan layaknya pria itu. Sayangnya, Hinata itu tetaplah Hinata, gadis pendiam yang super polos dan pemalu. Jadi, sepertinya sosok Sasuke yang diperankan oleh Hinata akan terlihat sangat aneh dan out of character. Iya kan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Now, Your Body Is Mine?**

 **Chapter 1 : Awal Dari Semuanya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If you don't like, please don't read**

"Hinata-chan!!" teriak Sakura sekencang mungkin.

"Hinata!!" teriak Neji mengimbuhi.

"Sasuke!!" teriak Naruto yang tak kalah panik.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!!!" teriak Ino yang suaranya sudah semakin serak.

"Hinata-chaaan!! Dia pergi kemana?" gerutu Tenten.

"Sasuke!!" teriak Sai menyusul semuanya.

"Shikamaru, kenapa kau tidak teriak?" kata Naruto jengkel.

"Kalian kan sudah cukup untuk memanggil semua penunggu hutan ini." Tanggap Shikamaru malas.

"Mau berapa lama kita berteriak begini? Suaraku sudah serak." Keluh Ino.

"Tentu saja sampai Hinata ditemukan! Bukannya ini salah kalian juga!" sentak Neji. Tampaknya Neji lah yang paling panik. Itu karena dia dan Hinata sepupuan dan dia sangat menyayangi Hinata. "Hinata!!!" teriaknya lagi.

 **Flashback 10 minutes ago**

"Mana sih 'tugu' itu? Kata Naruto kan ada di sekitar jantung hutan ini.. Apa kita salah tempat?" keluh Sakura. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal kalau sudah 2 jam dia berjalan menembus hutan sunyi yang begitu gelap dan menyeramkan ini tapi belum juga menemukan 'Tugu Takdir' yang mereka cari yang kabarnya terletak di sekitar jantung hutan yang dipenuhi bunga kertas.

"Ah, kita istirahat dulu saja, Sakura! Aku lelah!" usul Ino.

"Ide bagus. Oh iya, apa mereka sudah sampai ke 'tugu' itu yah?" celetuk Tenten. Mereka istirahat sejenak dan minum air. Berjalan di hutan waktu hampir tengah malam begini benar – benar membuat mereka kelelahan. Bukan hanya lelah fisik tapi juga lelah batin.

"A-aku mau pipis dulu. Tu-tunggu dulu yah teman-teman.." kata Hinata.

"Eh, Hinata-chan perlu kuantar tidak?" tawar Tenten.

"Ah, ti-tidak usah Tenten-chan.. A-aku berani kok.." Hinata pun pergi ke balik semak – semak untuk buang air kecil.

"Oh iya, Sakura! Kenapa kau tidak telpon saja Naruto?" usul Ino.

"Ah, benar juga. Mungkin mereka sudah menemukan 'tugu' itu dan bisa menjemput kita kesini.. Kalau begitu aku akan menelponnya.. " kata Sakura.

Sakura pun menelpon Naruto. Tapi telponnya tidak langsung dijawab, perlu menunggu beberapa detik hingga Naruto mengangkatnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telpon dariku?" amuk Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura-chan, kami kesasar dan Sasuke juga menghilang entah kemana. Jadi kami sedang mencarinya." Jelas Naruto dari sebrang sana dengan nafas tersengal – sengal.

"Apa? Memangnya kalian ada dimana?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Sepertinya sudah sampai di jantung hutan, karena disini banyak bunga kertas.. Tapi kami belum menemukan 'tugunya'. " jawab Naruto.

"Kami juga sepertinya sudah masuk ke jantung hutan ini, disini juga sudah terlihat beberapa pohon bunga kertas. Kalau begitu ayo kita bergabung dan sama – sama mencari Sasuke-kun!" usul Sakura.

"Sepertinya tidak buruk." Kemudian Sakura pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Sasuke-kun hilang. Ayo kita juga mencarinya!" ajak Sakura.

Mereka pun bergegas pergi mencari Sasuke tanpa merasa bahwa ada yang ketinggalan sama sekali. Bulan merah telah muncul dari persembunyiannya. Cahayanya yang merah temaram begitu mendukung suasana hutan yang begitu sunyi seiring berjalannya waktu. Sehingga membuat hutan sunyi ini berkali – kali lebih menyeramkan dan menegangkan untuk disebrangi. Sebentar lagi mencapai tengah malam. Sekitar 45 menit lagi, dan itu berarti bulan akan menempati posisi puncaknya dan akan menyinari puncak 'Tugu Takdir' yang kabarnya terbuat dari kristal, menyebarkan sinarnya disekitar tempat itu dan konon katanya siapa pun yang berciuman di bawah 'tugu' yang sedang menyala, maka mereka akan mendapatkan jalan takdir yang tidak biasa tetapi menjurus pada kebahagiaan pada penghujung kisahnya. Kebahagiaan sejati seumur hidup mereka. Karena bulan merah hanya terjadi 300 tahun sekali, jadi kisah macam ini sudah hampir dilupakan masyarat tetapi hari ini diramalkan bahwa bulan merah akan muncul, sehingga mereka mencari 'Tugu Takdir' untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan sejati itu. Tentu mereka tidak mau melawatkan kesempatan yang datangnya ratusan tahun sekali ini.

Ketiga gadis itu terus menyusuri gelapnya malam di hutan sunyi. Sesuai dengan namanya, hutan ini semakin malam semakin sunyi dan yang terdengar hanya suara deru angin yang menerpa daun dan ranting pohon yang setia mengiringi perjalanan panjang mereka bertiga. Semakin menciutkan nyali mereka bertiga hingga akhirnya mereka berjalan berdampingan sambil berpelukan satu sama lain. Terkadang juga mereka berebut posisi di tengah.

"Ah, itu kan Naruto-kun!" pekik Sakura ketika tak sengaja melihat Naruto dan teman – temannya yang sedang berteriak – teriak kecuali Neji dan Shikamaru.

"Oii Naruto!!!!!!" teriak Tenten.

"Oh, kalian sudah sampai? Apa kalian bertemu dengan Sasuke di jalan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Apa kalian belum menemukannya?" tanya Ino balik.

"Dari tadi kami sudah teriak – teriak tapi dia belum muncul juga." Sahut Shikamaru.

"Hey, bukannya dari tadi kau sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara Shikamaru!" kata Naruto kesal.

"Eh, tapi, ngomong – ngomong, Hinata-chan mana?" tanya Sai kala melihat ketiga orang gadis itu tidak bersama Hinata.

Mendengar ucapan tadi ketiganya celangak celinguk mencari keeksistensian Hinata. Begitu juga dengan Neji, dia langsung berdiri dari posisi duduk nyaman(?)nya dan menghampiri ketiga gadis itu.

"Benar, bukannya tadi dia pergi buang air kecil saat kita istirahat tadi?" pekik Tenten. Bagaimana ini? Wajah mereka bertiga seketika menjadi pucat pasi. Mereka meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri di hutan yang gelap dan menyeramkan ini? Neji pasti akan membunuh mereka!

"Apa! Kalian meninggalkan Hinata di hutan sendiri!?" bentak Neji kepada ketiga gadis itu sehingga membuat mereka berjengit ngeri.

"I-itu.. Ka-kami.. Tidak sengaja.. Go-gomen, Neji-kun.." kata Ino terbata – bata saking takutnya.

"Apa – apaan kalian ini hah! Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menjaga Hinata?!" bentak Neji lagi. Sungguh, baru kali ini Neji semurka itu. Padahal biasanya dia tidak begitu mempedulikan sekitarnya. Tapi tapi tapi, ini kan Hinata.. Sepupu kesayangannya! Bagaimana kalau Hinata diterkam binatang buas, tidak! Disini tidak ada binatang buas, bagaimana kalau dia bertemu dengan si brengsek -setidaknya menurut Neji- Sasuke? Mana rela dia Hinata nya berduaan saja dengan si pantat ayam menyebalkan itu! Bahkan dia tidak mau membayangkannya!

"Sudahlah Neji, lebih baik kita cari Sasuke dan Hinata agar mereka cepat ditemukan ketimbang marah – marah pada ketiga gadis ini." Kata Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Kalau Hinata sampai tidak ditemukan, aku akan menuntut kalian bertiga!" ancam Neji.

Setelahnya mereka pun kembali menyebrangi gelapnya malam dan menembus hutan ini dengan teriakan – teriakan yang menggema menyebutkan nama kedua orang yang hilang itu.

 **End** **of** **flashback**

"Engghhh.." lenguh Hinata. Sayup – sayup dia mulai membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali guna menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya di sekitarnya. "I-ini dimana?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh, tadi aku terjatuh dari atas sana yah?" gumamnya sembari menengadah keatas melihat jejak rumput seperti habis terlindas sesuatu. Dia yakin bahwa dirinya tadi pasti terjatuh dari atas sana. Karena kalau tidak salah, saat hendak buang air kecil dia pergi ke semak – semak yang ternyata jurang. Dan dia terpeleset hingga pingsan di bawah sini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa naik keatas? A-apa Sakura-chan mencariku?" Hinata kemudian berbalik dan menemukan apa yang tengah ia dan teman – temannya cari sejak tadi. "I-ini kan..." ucapannya terhenti.

"Siapa disana?" teriak seseorang dari sebrang Hinata. Gadis indigo ini mencondongkan tubuhnya dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut mirip pantat ayam berjalan kearahnya dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Hinata takut. Tubuhnya bergetar. Bagaimana jika orang itu adalah orang jahat? Dan jika itu benar, tidak akan ada yang menolongnya, dia sendirian.

"Sa-sadako!!!" teriak laki – laki itu dengan tidak elitnya. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke wajah Hinata. Dan beberapa detik kemudian..

"Kyaaaa!!!!!!! Diamana?" repleks. Hinata menerjang tubuh pria yang ada di depannya dan mereka terjatuh.

Di tempat lain, Naruto dan yang lainnya masih setia meneriakkan nama kedua teman mereka yang sampai sekarang masih belum diketemukan juga.

"Ah, aku cape.. Mungkin saja mereka bertemu dan pulang kan? Lagipula, semakin lama, hutan ini semakin membingungkan!" keluh Ino. Dia berhenti berjalan dan memegangi lututnya. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Tenaganya sudah habis, sudah setengah jam lamanya mereka berjalan sambil berteriak di tengah hutanyang sunyi ini. Dia benar – benar sudah tidak bisa lagi.

"Kita tidak akan berhenti sebelum kita menemukan Hinata!" kata Neji keukeuh.

"Oh iya, kenapa kita tidak telpon Sasuke saja yah?" celetuk Naruto. Semuanya langsung sweetdrop. Bagaimana bisa hal begitu tidak terpikirkan? Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja?

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Sasuke membawa ponsel, Naruto!" kata Shikamaru kesal.

"Aku juga lupa, hehe" Naruto nyengir innocent.

"Dasar Naruto.." gumam Sai.

"Naruto baka!!" geram Sakura.

Naruto pun menelpon Sasuke dan segera dijawab oleh pemuda raven itu.

Ponsel di saku celana Sasuke bergetar dan dia segera mengangkatnya.

"Kau ada dimana Sasuke?" tanya Naruro to the point dari sebrang sana.

"Apa Hinata bersamamu?" sepertinya yang ini suara Neji.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke. Dia menatap gadis di hadapannya.

"Jawab dengan benar Uchiha!" sentak Neji.

"Iya. Dia bersamaku. Kalian pulanglah, aku akan mengantarnya pulang." Setelah mengucapkan itu, ponsel Sasuke mati.

"Sial, baterainya habis!" umpat Sasuke.

"Uchiha! Halo!" Neji mengumpat saat tahu bahwa ponsel Sasuke tidak aktif. Dia resah. Bagaimana dia bisa pulang dengan tenang, kalau adik sepupunya bersama dengan si pantat ayam di tengah hutan begini?!

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja! Mereka juga mau pulang kan?" kata Shikamaru santai. Dia berjalan melenggang ke arah mereka datang beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Bagaimana bisa kita pulang!" Neji masih bersikeras.

"Tenang saja, mereka pasti akan baik – baik saja!" kata Naruto. Mereka berjalan mengikuti Shikamaru.

"Tapi-"

"Hei Shikamaru! Apa kau tau jalan pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Tenang saja. Aku mengingatnya." Jawab Shikamaru santai.

Dan dengan perasaan yang sangat terpaksa, Neji pun mengikuti mereka pulang. Lagipula dia juga tidak bisa egois dengan terus membuat mereka berjalan dan berteriak. Mereka juga pasti lelah.

"Go-gomenasai Uchiha-san, aku menabrakmu tadi.." gumam Hinata. Dia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Dia benar – benar malu sekali.

"Hn. Ah, apa itu benar – benar kristal." Gumam Sasuke. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sebuah tugu besar di hadapannya. "Ini yang mereka cari?" gumamnya lagi.

Hinata pun ikut berdiri. Dia ikut mengamati 'Tugu Takdir' yang sudah tersuguh di hadapannya.

"I-indah sekali.." Hinata pun menyentuh puncak 'tugu' yang terbuat dari kristal itu. Disusul dengan Sasuke.

Ctasss!

Detik berikutnya bulan sudah ada di posisi puncaknya dan sinarnya sudah mengenai puncak 'tugu' hingga sinar merah dari bulan memancar di sekitar 'tugu'. Mengenai tangan dan tubuh Hinata serta Sasuke yang memang sedang menyentuh puncak 'tugu'.

Mereka sama – sama memejamkan mata mereka takut bahwa cahaya bulan ini akan merusak mata khas masing – masing. Sesaat mereka merasakan perasaan aneh yang berdesir di tubuh mereka. Setelah dirasa cahayanya mulai meredup kembali, mereka pun pelan – pelan membuka mata mereka dan mengerjapkannya penuh kebingungan.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis di sampimnya.

"I-iya, rasanya begitu-" ucapan Hinata terpotong karena suatu hal.

"Hihihi.. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ada juga yang datang padaku lagi. Kenapa kalian tidak berciuman? Bukannya kalian mau bahagia selamanya? Harusnya kalian tadi berciuman kan? Apa kalian telat datang? " Tiba – tiba muncul seorang anak kecil(?) yang datang entah dari mana menghampiri mereka berdua yang mulai terlihat waspada dan was – was dengan seribu pertanyaannya. "Tenang saja, aku bukan sadako atau sejenisnya. Aku disini untuk mewujudkan mimpi kalian, kalian boleh minta apa saja padaku sebagai ganti dari ciuman kalian yang tidak kalian lakukan tadi. Bagaimana? " Kata anak perempuan itu santai. Dia berhenti tepat di depan mereka berdua.

"Hey, sedang apa bocah sepertimu ada di hutan malam – malam begini sendirian?" tanya Sasuke pada anak itu.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bocah, baka?! Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini sudah hidup jauh sebelum nenek moyangmu diciptakan tahu!" teriak gadis itu marah.

"Kalau begitu kau cebol! Gadis disebelahku saja jauh lebih tinggi daripada kau!" sindir Sasuke. Memangnya pernyataan konyol seperti itu akan dia percayai dengan mudah tanpa bukti apapun?

"Asal kau tahu yah, aku ini peri takdir tahu! Awalnya aku ingin mengabulkan permintaan kalian, tapi sekarang aku benar – benar kesal. Jadi kalian cepat pergi sebelum sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi!" perintah gadis yang katanya peri takdir itu dengan murka.

"Memang apa yang bisa dilakukan cebol sepertimu?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

Mata hazel gadis itu berkilat marah, sungguh bocah didepannya ini benar – benar kurang ajar! Dia mana mau memaafkannya kalau sudah begini!

"Aku, peri takdir, Raina. Akan membuatmu menyesal dengan apa yang telah kau ucapkan tadi!" selanjutnya dia sudah merapal mantera yang entah mantera apa itu dan detik berikutnya, tiba – tiba sinar berwarna biru muncul begitu menyilaukan mata.

Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata sama – sama memejamkan mata mereka. Sinar ini benar – benar akan membutakan mereka kalau mereka nekad melihatnya. Kemudian, saat dirasa sinar aneh itu telah lenyap, mereka membuka mata mereka perlahan. Mengerjapkannya, dan melihat sesuatu yang..

"Kyaaaa!!!!!!!" Mereka berdua menjerit histeris(?). Kebayang gak Sasu ngejerit histeris?

"Kau! Aku.. Kenapa aku ada disana!?" tunjuk Hinata(?) pada Sasuke.

"Hihihi.. Menarik bukan? Itu hukuman untukmu! Mulai sekarang, kau harus hidup sebagai gadis ini!" kata Raina sang leri takdir dengan nada penuh akan kepuasan.

"Apa!?" teriak Hinata ralat Sasuke OOC.

"Selamanya!" ucap Raina lagi.

"Apa!?" Kali ini bukan hanya Sasuke yang berwujudkan Hinata saja yang teriak tapi Hinata yang berwujudkan Sasuke pun berteriak.

"Karena aku baik hati, aku akan mengembalikan kalian seperti semula, tapi itu adalah saat dimana kalian sudah menemukan cinta sejati kalian, bagaimana aku baik kan?" Raina menyeringai.

"T-tapi, itu kan.. Dengan wujud kami y-yang tertukar.." cicit Hinata. (author manggil jiwa yang sebenarnya ajah yah, biar gak bingung xD)

Namun Raina sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. "Kalian juga harus menggunakan marga asli kalian. Bukan marga tubuh kalian. Dan peraturan lainnya ada pada liontin daun di leher kalian itu." Raina tersenyum manis kala menunjuk benda yang dia maksud di leher Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Sejak kapan ini-"

"Aku akan datang lagi ketika kutukannya sudah harus dicabut, bye bye!" selanjutnya dia sudah menghilang entah kemana diterpa angin.

Hanya tersisa Sasuke dan Hinata yang ditukar(?) disana. Sasuke memandang tubuhnya yang ditempati Hinata kemudian melenggang pergi. Hinata mengikutinya. Dia tidak mau tersesat sendirian. Kejadian tadi rasanya seperti mimpi. Hinata terus menunduk sepanjang perjalanan hingga tak terasa mereka telah keluar dari hutan itu.

"Dengar, Hyuga! Bersikaplah seakan – akan kau itu adalah aku!" perintah Sasuke. Sasuke lun mengantar Hinata dan tubuhnya ke rumahnya. Kemudian dia pergi ke rumah Hinata.

Kamar Sasuke benar – benar berbeda dengan kamarnya. Hinata lelah. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur king size milik Sasuke, perlahan mulai menutup matanya dan berharap semua yang dia alami hari ini adalah mimpi belaka. Yah, semoga saja.

 **TBC**

A/N : Huaaaaa... Ficnya kayaknya kepanjangan, semoga readers gak pada jenuh bacanya. Kalau chap ini dipotong atau dipendekin hani rasa nanti bakal aneh, walaupun sebenernya udah aneh sih.. Tapi, ada yang sempet ngira mereka tukeran tubuhnya karena gak sengaja ciuman di bawah 'tugu apaan' itu gak tadi? Lanjut atau delete, kasih tahu hani, dan kasih saran juga biar ficnya gak terlalu aneh jadinya..

 **Kolom** **balesan** **review**

 **Guest** : nih hani up, tunggu chap selanjutnya jg yah..

 **Oortaka** : arigatou. Chap ni gmn? Pokoknya harus difavoritin*maksamodeon makasih jg semangatnya

 **Guest1** : soalnya hani mau prolognya diceritain dr sudut pandang org terdekat sasuhina kalau gak Sakura ya Naruto, review lg yah..

 **Han** **zizah** : arigatou, nih chap1nya, gmn? Semoga gak muntah karena kepanjangan yah..hehe

 **Lovely** **sasuhina** : iya, 100 buat kamu. Kok bisa mereka ketuker? Udh dijawab di chap ini yah, reaksinya ya kayak diatas itu, review lg yah, arigatou_

 **Tectona** **Grandis** : nih hani udah next. Ikutin terus yah..

 **Fatmerza99** : alasannya udah ada di chap ini yah.. Ikutin terus, jangan lupa review lg,

 **666qwaser** : ???

 **Sasuhina69** : arigatou senpai, semoga seseru yg kita harapkan yah..

 **NillaariezqysekarrSarry470** : pen namenya bikin hani pusing.. Ini udah lanjut yah, upnya insyaallah gk lbih dr seminggu kok.. Iya, prolognya dr sudut pandang sakura, tadinya mau dr Naruto tp gak jadi, hehe.. Review lg yah..

 **Izumikaori** : ini udh lanjut, arigatou udh nungguin hani.. Tungguin lg chap berikutnya yah.._

Arigatou semua reviewnya yah.. Hani seneng deh..hehe Para readers dan senpai yang baik hati semua, hani minta semangat donk dari kalian, hani lg sakit dan perasaan hani gak jelas banget sekarang.. Hani minta dukungannya yang ikhlas yah, arigatou.. See you next chap.._


End file.
